The Invisible Club
by nurd.gurl
Summary: Elizabeth Shephard is an invisible bookworm who is tired of putting up with the Marauder's crap. Not that they notice her enough to pick on her...but she's seen them jinx her friends and fellow club members one too many times...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N Hello! This is my first fanfic...I've tried writing other stories, but I haven't ever finished one...sorry ahead of time if that happens again. Anyways... I hope you like it! ****I always appreciate it when authors put a summary in at the beginning of a story, so here it is.**

**Summary: Elizabeth Shephard is an invisible bookworm (enormously overdone, I know) who is tired of putting up with the Marauder's crap. Not that they notice her enough to pick on her...but she's seen them jinx her friends and fellow club members one too many times... AU, OC/?-She'll probably go on one or two dates with a couple different people, but I'm not sure who she'll end up with**** yet**** (I'm open to suggestions). Oh, and I don't do slash.**

* * *

Elizabeth Shephard was a bookworm. Everyone who noticed her would agree. Not that many people would notice her…she actually took a secret pride in her ability to be invisible. That and her ability to walk up to her friends unnoticed. She didn't have many friends, but she had a surprising number of acquaintances. You know, the sort of people you wave and smile at when you pass them in the hall. But half the time they were surrounded by their crowds of friends and wouldn't notice her, or else she would be off in her own world and not see them smiling and waving. When this happened, they usually thought she was either shy or stuck up; she was smart and had reason to be, or so they thought.

Elizabeth didn't think so; as a matter of fact she was surprised they acknowledged her existence. They were, to her eyes, pretty, popular, smart compared to most people and…well, they seemed perfect to her. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty. You see, while Elizabeth wished she could be like them, she wasn't. She knew she wasn't, and she wasn't delusional enough to think that if she spent five hours a day doing sit-ups or applying different "beautifying" products to her face, she would magically fit in. Look at Peter Pettigrew for crying out loud! He was practically the definition of average, and yet somehow the most popular boys in school had taken him under their metaphorical wing. And he did fit in with them, no matter what the (slightly jealous) other students said. The Marauders wouldn't be complete without him, just as they wouldn't be complete without the ever-studious Remus Lupin. Remus was probably the Elizabeth Shephard of the group, but every good group has to have one, or it won't click. **A/N Look at the Golden Trio- one adventurous leader (Harry or, in this case, James/Sirius), one tagalong the group wouldn't be complete without (sorry to all you Ron fans, but he actually doesn't have much depth… oh, and I'm not saying that Ron would betray them-obviously he doesn't. I think he's a bit more loyal than Peter.), and, of course, one book worm to keep them all in line.**

Elizabeth didn't like the Marauders. She had made it a point, being invisible, to see everyone, especially other invisible people. It was hard at first, and she didn't really master it until Third Year, and only then because she had a huge break with her friends (not the acquaintances) and became a loner until she made up with them a year and a half later.

During that year, she sat quietly invisible looking for the telltale signs of others. One of the first she noticed was Severus Snape. She wouldn't have noticed it before; she thought he had been friends with Lily Evans, one of her acquaintances. However, she soon noticed him on the outskirts of the Slytherin table, looking at Lily Evans as though he had been abandoned. Elizabeth knew that look. She had thrown it herself at the friends who now ignored her. She looked closer and saw that he would alternate between looking abandoned by Lily and looking hopeful of being acceptance by the Slytherins. Elizabeth stood from where she sat at Ravenclaw table and wandered over to where he sat. He didn't look up; he probably thought she was exiting the Great Hall. She didn't blame him; he was used to being invisible. She sat across from him, right in his line of sight.

He looked up, slightly confused. "Hey," he said, characteristic glare lining his face, "You're a Ravenclaw"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"And this is Slytherin table," he replied slowly, still glaring at her.

"Was there a point there somewhere? I'd be more than happy to continue this seemingly meaningless conversation, but I did actually come over here to talk to you."

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why?"

"A couple different reasons," she quickly explained, "One, my friends all decided to ignore me."

"Simultaneously?" he interrupted, "Why?"

"Well, my best friend decided she was 'tired of putting up with all my crap' and everyone else followed her lead." She explained as quickly as she could. She was somewhere between anger and disbelief, but either way it hurt. So she ignored it.

"I'm sorry," he offered, the glare starting to fade. She shrugged noncommittally.

"Anyways, the second reason is that…well, have you ever noticed that some people are on the outskirts?"

"Um…not really"

She laughed, "You mean, 'Other than me, not really' right?"

He blushed, then looked suspicious. Why was she being nice to him?

She sighed. "You're not the only invisible one, Severus. I've always felt like that too. I've been trying to find the other invisible kids ever since…well, I wish I could say 'Ever since First Year', but I was kind of an idiot then and didn't really start until Second Year. I never really managed until my friends started ignoring me a couple of weeks ago."

The look of suspicion never left, but deep in the wells of black she could see a glimmer of hope. **A/N Why does hope always glimmer?**

"So?" he asked, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Well…this is where it gets a little weird," she replied hesitantly.

"Weird?" he questioned, eyes never leaving her face as she looked at the table.

"See, I had this idea…well, a couple of them actually. They have a common theme…" she trailed off, finally looking up to try to decipher his opinion.

"And the common theme is? Should I be doing a drum roll?"

She smiled, finally relaxing slightly. "Well, I was thinking it would make sense for all the invisibles to…I don't know, sort of band together."

He thought of it for a moment, chewing it over in his head. "What were you thinking, like, just a group of friends or a club or what?"

"Well, at first I was thinking a group of friends, but then I kind of realized that just because we're all loners or invisible doesn't mean we'd actually get along. So, I thought that it would probably be smarter to make it a club."

"Okay…so, why did you come to me first?" he asked, hesitant once more.

She smirked. "Would you like me to be honest or flattering?"

He smiled back. "Can I hear them both?"

"Sure. I'm assuming you want flattering first?" He nodded. "Okay then," she continued in a high voice and fluttered her eyelashes excessively, "Why because, Severus, you are so smart that I knew you would know exactly what I meant and be able to take my stupid little idea and make it into something smart and interesting." By this time he was falling off the bench he was laughing so hard and as soon as she had finished she started laughing so hard that she was crying in no time. The rest of the Slytherins were eyeing them with distaste and edging further down the table discreetly. When Severus and Elizabeth noticed this, it lead to a whole other round of hysterics. By this time most of the Hall was staring at them. The usually serious and quiet students were laughing their heads off! As several students took in the scene of two bookworms laughing on the floor while the rest of Slytherin edged away, some started to laugh as well, until laughter echoed all over the Hall. Even some of the teachers started to chuckle. Severus and Elizabeth stopped laughing rather suddenly, righted themselves and sat down with as much dignity as possible (it wasn't much), then grinned at each other, suddenly and irrevocably fast friends.

The Invisible Club had begun.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think cough review cough. And...I hope my main character isn't a MarySue :). Let me know if you disagree. Oh, and for all you "The Marauder era was in the 70's" people, J.K.R. didn't specify when (in our timeline) anything happened. She also didn't mention current fashions, I'm thinking so we could adapt the stories to our own time. Then again, maybe she just wanted us to argue amongst ourselves :). I'm not planning on mentioning anything** **that screams "WRITTEN IN 2008!", but if I do, that was my argument. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape or anyone else you recognize. I'm not really into the whole slavery thing**...

**Summary: Elizabeth Shephard is an invisible bookworm (enormously overdone, I know) who is tired of putting up with the Marauder's crap. Not that they notice her enough to pick on her...but she's seen them jinx her friends and fellow club members one too many times... AU, OC/?-She'll probably go on one or two dates with a couple different people, but I'm not sure who she'll end up with**** yet**** (I'm open to suggestions). Oh, and I don't do slash.**

**A/N Yay!! Chapter two! Woot! Yeah...anyways, here's chapter 2, and so soon after chapter 1! I'm shocked (zap). Anyways, here you go. (Btw, I'm going to put a summary at the beginning of each chapter...just cause I'm helpful like that)**

* * *

Potions was boring, as per usual. Elizabeth already had her reading book out book out, and was semi-immersed in her book as Slughorn gave his start-of-class speech. Fiction with dragons just wasn't the same when you knew they were real...

The Ravenclaws had Potions with the Slytherins, for which she was grateful, but she was still stuck in her assigned seat next to one of her old "friends." Lucky for her, she was simply ignored. She could deal with that. If she was ignored, she could bury her head in the metaphorical sand and pretend she had friends, pretend she wasn't pondering how she had lost all her friends in one fell swoop. Or better yet, that she hadn't lost them at all. It was hard, considering this used to be her favorite class, the one where she laughed the most. It was also hard because her friends were her dorm mates. It was harder because her acquaintances didn't know she had lost her only real friends and didn't realize why she was reading two books a day. Her teachers weren't sure why she didn't laugh anymore or why she had stopped doing her homework.

But today would be different. She swore to herself it would be. And she knew she was right when the phrase "new partners" got to her brain through the book. Her head snapped up to listen closer to what he was saying, but he was done talking. She then looked quickly around the room. Chaos, happiness…good, they were choosing their own partners. She spotted Severus walking over and smiled at him. He walked faster and sat down beside her.

"So, do you want to be partners with me?" She nodded quickly, but then paused.

"Hang on… let's see if there's anyone looking around with a 'who on earth will be _my_ partner' look on their face."

"Why?" asked Severus.

"Because, silly, they're probably going to be invisibles. We need to try and recruit more people."

"Oh!" comprehension dawned on his face and he quickly glanced around the room while Elizabeth did a headcount.

"There's an odd number," said Elizabeth to herself, "So who's the extra?"

The extra turned out to be her old partner. Megan Grey. She battled with herself for half a second, then went up to her old friend and quietly asked, "Would you like to be partners with me and Severus?"

She was talking to the air. About halfway through her sentence, Megan turned enough to see who it was, and continued on her path to Professor Slughorn. Elizabeth stood there for a second, close to tears, before turning resolutely around and sitting next to Severus. He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey," he said suddenly and randomly, "I never did hear the honest reason for you talking to me first."

"Oh yeah," she remembered with a smile, "I guess we got a little distracted making the Great Hall laugh."

He smiled at the memory, but then prompted her again, "The honest answer?"

"The honest answer is that you were the first person I saw that I thought would go for the idea when nobody else had. You where the first person I saw that was sitting completely by themselves and looking as if you might do anything to fit in."

He thought about this for a moment, then forced a smile and said, "I think I like your flattering answer better."

She smiled back. "Less depressing, isn't it?"

They grew quiet right as Professor Slughorn announced that they would be learning to brew the Pepper-upper potion that day. Severus flipped to the right page and started reading the instructions while Elizabeth pulled the ingredients she had out of her personal store, then walk over to the student store to get the rest. She walked back to the desk to find Severus already measuring and stirring. She started to frown-what if he got something wrong?-but then realized who she was thinking this about and smiled at her perfectionism. She dumped-I mean carefully placed- the remaining items on the table. He started to protest that he'd already organized the ingredients when she quickly straitened them and he no longer had any reason to protest. However, she had heard his, "Hey!" and looked over before he could get the, "But I just finished organizing that!" look off his face. She snorted softly and said, "So you're a perfectionist too, huh?"

He laughed and looked faintly embarrassed. "Yep."

They worked together in silence, taking comfort in the fact that they were not alone. They worked well, feeling as though a weight had been lifted as they knew that they were not the only perfectionists, nor the only people who felt as though they could stand in a crowd overlooked and invisible.

Quickly, they finished the potion before anyone else. They received perfect marks. Nobody was surprised.

* * *

They sat at the Ravenclaw table at lunch because they needed to find more potential club members and the Ravenclaws didn't mind Severus, mainly because he was a potions genius. They did a quick scan of the hall; nobody was really sitting by themselves, which was the first telltale sign of an invisible. Elizabeth and Severus quickly finished their respective lunches, then went to the library to see if they could find anyone by themselves in there.

They entered the library and where surprised to see Natalie Hall sitting by herself with a table full of books and what looked like an essay sitting in front of her. The Gryffindor Third Year usually followed Lily Evans like a silent shadow. Elizabeth wondered if she was a potential and turned to ask Severus what he thought. He was evidently doing the same, and they both shrugged as if to say, "Why not?" They then walked across the library full of empty tables and approached Natalie.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Elizabeth asked.

Natalie jumped, looked around at all the empty tables in confusion, then looked up to see Elizabeth smiling warmly and Severus…well, he wasn't smiling, but it was the first time she hadn't seen him glare (she'd finished dinner early the night before). She smiled tentatively at them and pushed aside a couple piles of books to make room for them.

Severus quickly scanned the book titles, looked up and asked in confusion, "What are you working on?" The titles made no sense to him, ranging everywhere from "Potions to Ponder- a Guide to Potion Theory" to "So You Want to be an Animagus."

She blushed, ducked her head and said, "Oh nothing…" in a very mysterious way that simultaneously told them they would stay up all night wondering and that she would never give anything away.

Severus and Elizabeth looked at each other, somehow satisfied with those two words, though neither could fully explain why. They nodded at each other, much to the confusion of Natalie, then turned to her and started, "You see, we've just made this club."

Natalie very deliberately put her quill down and with curiosity and caution in her voice said, "I'm listening."

"It's for people who are on the outskirts, kind of invisible, if you will…"

And so the Invisible club gained its newest member.

* * *

**A/N So...do you like it? Hate it? Are my chapters too short? Either way, please tell me! Review!! If you do, I'll give you an e-cookie :).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! All I own is Elizabeth; I don't even own Natalie. :) See if you can figure out who she is...Leave your guess in a REVIEW!**

**Summary: Elizabeth Shephard is an invisible bookworm (enormously overdone, I know) who is tired of putting up with the Marauder's crap. Not that they notice her enough to pick on her...but she's seen them jinx her friends and fellow club members one too many times... AU, OC/?-She'll probably go on one or two dates with a couple different people, but I'm not sure who she'll end up with**** yet**** (I'm open to suggestions). Oh, and I don't do slash.**

**A/N Hello! We're finally getting some Marauder goodness this chapter...well, sort of :).** **Anyways...**

* * *

Severus was in the Slytherin common room being yelled at for hanging out with "that mudblood bookworm" when he fell. Well, actually, he was knocked to the ground. By what he was pretty sure was an explosion. He immediately picked himself up, wadded through the Slytherins on the floor with an, "Excuse me…" and exited the common room. He flat out ran to the second floor girls' bathroom to check on the potions he was currently brewing. He was greeted with a disaster. Potions were spilled and splattered against the walls, and at the center of the mess was Natalie Hall, who was surveying the scene around her with surprise.

Severus moaned. Months of work, ruined! He would have to start all over on that waterproofing potion…it took all of his willpower not to cry right then and there. When at last, he knew he wouldn't lose control, he turned to Natalie, rage boiling over.

"YOU!" he shouted, almost incoherent. "You did this! Months of work gone, wasted! And for what? Please, tell me, I'm dying to know!"

Natalie smiled serenely at him and said, "I was working on a spell."

"What spell?" he asked, teeth clenched as he struggled not to yell.

"My pressure spell. I'm afraid I didn't expect the after shock, but it's easily fixed."

"Easily fixed?! Are you insane?" He was back to shouting.

She smiled slightly, said, "Yes" and waved her wand in a long fluid movement while muttering under her breath. The potions separated themselves, collected into blobs of fluid hovering in the air, the settled into their (upturned) cauldrons.

Severus was in shock. "Wha? How did?" he stuttered.

"I went through a phase around the middle of last year where I enjoyed inventing potions. While most of them were steeping, I worked on spells. I knew from when I'd worked on them before that some of them have…rather explosive effects. So, I practiced and eventually I got this spell right. It's possibly one of the more useful spells I've made." She smiled innocently.

Severus picked his jaw up off the floor, regained enough of his senses to ask, "How did you experiment to get the right spell?"

"Oh, that was the easy part! I just got a couple of cups. I filled them all with water, colored all but one and tipped them over," she said excitedly.

"Okay…"he said slowly, starting to get the idea. "Anyways, could you teach me how? It looks like it's really useful."

"Maybe later…" she trailed off. "I have to do a bit of studying and I was going to go to my common room after I cleaned up. By the way, how did you get here so fast?"

"I ran," he replied simply. "When do you want to meet so you can teach me?"

"Hmm…do you mind meeting early. I always get up a couple of hours before breakfast so I can do my school homework, but we could meet then."

"A couple of…? Never mind. Yeah, what time would you like to meet?"

"How does 6:30 sound? That'll give us an hour and a half until breakfast starts, and classes don't start until nine." Severus groaned inwardly at the thought of getting up so early, but quickly agreed.

* * *

Natalie trudged up to Gryffindor Tower, gleeful that she had asked her older brother, Stephan to put an Undetectable Extension Charm on each of her pockets over the summer. He was still excited that he could use magic outside of school and was glad to be of help. She was glad she wouldn't have to carry a heavy bag around or decide which books she would take with her today. It also made her less susceptible, if not immune to the Ripping Jinx the Marauders were so fond of sending at her bag. She had lost count of how many times her bag had split, and also of the number of times she would turn around to find the Marauders laughing at her spilt things, usually with Black saying, "Good one, James!" and clapping Potter on the back.

Natalie hated them. They made her life a living hell. She loved inventing spells anyway, but she wanted especially to find one that would make their lives as bad as they had made hers. She didn't know why they hated her; maybe they just needed somebody to pick on, as Snape…no, Severus now, wasn't always there. She had tried everything, even befriending the other Gryffindor girls. She figured if she wasn't a loner, they might leave her alone. It didn't help. She went back to being a loner so she wouldn't have to put up with their idiotic tittering about Black. She didn't join in, mainly because 'evil bully' wasn't her type.

She looked up to find she had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady during her musings. She quickly muttered, "Octopus" and walked in. Oh no. They were there. What should she do? She could go to the library…no. She wasn't a coward. Maybe she could use her latest spell…no, it would kill them. Wait! She could use the spell on air…from outside? Maybe…yeah. She could do this. It would be nothing to Banish the she small bead of solid air…and with the temperature normal, it would almost be like an explosion of air! The only trick would be to keep it up until it was over them.

She quickly crossed the common room, not even hearing their taunts, and opened the window. The Marauders looked at each other in confusion, but she didn't notice. She flung open the window and muttered the spell under her breath, concentrating to keep the bead solid and then, not releasing the thread of magic that kept it together, she banished it across the room where it hung over the Marauder's heads.

She released the magic. A windstorm scattered everyone's homework, books flew into the wall and the Marauders were blown head over heals backwards. When everything was calm, she looked at them and laughed, laughed until she cried. The rest of the common room looked murderous, especially the one's who had been doing homework, so she waved her wand, muttered a choice incantation, and everything flew back into place. Except, of course, the Marauders, who seemed to be having trouble untangling themselves. She started walking up to her dormitory, still chuckling with a smile plastered on her face among a few mutters of, "What was that spell?"

* * *

Severus and Natalie joined Elizabeth at the Ravenclaw table after Natalie finished teaching Severus the potion separating spell. Elizabeth looked up at the two of them from her breakfast.

"We need to recruit more people," Elizabeth said, somewhat repetitively.

"Yeah," agreed Severus, "But where should we look this time? To the library again?"

"I have an idea," Natalie said quietly, "Why don't we go down to the Quiddich pitch? There's usually at least one team practicing when there aren't any classes, and with the practices come a few diehard Quiddich fans. Sometimes they come in groups, but a lot of the time they're alone."

"That's a great idea Natalie! Let's give it a shot." Elizabeth was starting to sound downright peppy now that she was somewhat in charge of something that was working. Severus snorted at Elizabeth's peppiness. Elizabeth gave him a look.

Elizabeth and Severus both started to walk away when Natalie called them back. "There isn't any Quiddich practice right now, classes start in fifteen minuets."

Elizabeth and Severus turned around, embarrassed and Elizabeth offered, "I guess we got a bit caught up in it."

Natalie smiled warmly. "That's okay, it's a good thing to get caught up in. In the meantime, why don't we think of ways to actually organize a meeting?"

Severus and Elizabeth looked at each other shrugged and said, "Sure." "Okay," then both sat back down, plotting ways to alert current (and future) members to a meeting.

* * *

**A/N Soooo... How did you like it? Did this chapter help you figure out who Natalie is? I hope it did...And My Ashland, you can't guess, I told you :P. But I would like you to review anyways. REVIEW! Please! :). (I will bribe you if bribary works... e-Sirius to everyone who reviews :). )  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SORRY!!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever!!!! Well, not really, and seriously, that would be impossible because that would mean that I had never posted in the first place and (I interrupt myself) Self? Yes self? Get on with the chapter! Oh, right! Sorry! I hope this chapter makes it clearer who Natalie is! **

**Summary: Elizabeth Shephard is an invisible bookworm (enormously overdone, I know) who is tired of putting up with the Marauder's crap. Not that they notice her enough to pick on her...but she's seen them jinx her friends and fellow club members one too many times... AU, OC/?-She'll probably go on one or two dates with a couple different people, but I'm not sure who she'll end up with**** yet**** (I'm open to suggestions). Oh, and I don't do slash.**

**And, since it's been a long time since y'all read the last chapter, here's the last little bit:**

**_"Severus and Elizabeth looked at each other, shrugged and said, 'Sure' 'Okay,' then both sat back down, plotting ways to alert current (and future) members to a meeting."_**

**Shamelessly trying to get my word count up? Me? Never!  
**

Natalie sat cross-legged on her bed at 4:30 in the morning pondering how they should organize meetings. Her mind wandered around the subject a bit, pausing here and there if she thought of a problem. She was just coming to the conclusion that they should meet on the third or fourth floor when one of the school house elves came in bearing her breakfast. The elves had long come to terms with her odd sleeping habits and had made a point of bringing her food from the kitchens. After all, breakfast didn't start appearing on the tables of the Great Hall until 7:00, and she was usually up about three hours before then.

Natalie quietly thanked the elf and set up the tray so that she could eat. The food was delicious as usual, and since she was done eating, she sat the tray next to her bed for the elves to pick up later. Suddenly, an idea struck her. It had nothing to do with gathering a meeting of members of the Invisible Club, but it would save the house elves the trouble of bringing her the tray. She resolved to visit the kitchens later and talk to the elves about having a tray that was similar to the tables in the Great Hall. That way they could just put food on their version of the tray and viola! She would have food.

She sighed. Back to the business of the Invisible Club. Wait a second. Invisible club? Two items came to mind, one of them a sandwich and the other one a wooden weapon. She carefully filed away the sandwich for later pondering and laughter and concentrated a little more on the idea of the club. Hm…maybe a ring? The guys in the club probably wouldn't mind since it would be relatively "manly" (she rolled her eyes at that thought). She pulled her wand out from behind her ear and stared at it contemplatively as she tried to work out the specifics of the spells she would need. Maybe…it could be made of air (and therefore invisible) most of the time…and if any of them wanted to organize a meeting, they could tap it with their wand…and when it became visible, it could let out a small burst of air! She could use her new spell! Oh! And the rings could be keyed in to the wands of members, so that nobody else could activate them!

Wait…but how would they get back to being the invisible clubs? She bit her lip for a second before the next idea hit her. She was on a roll today! They could put a ward across the doorway of wherever they met so that only people with the rings could enter! But how will all the rings turn visible at once? She chewed on her lip some more as she often did when she was thinking. The next idea did not hit her, but instead slowly dawned. _What if_…she thought _What if in stead of turning a whole bunch of rings visible at once, they're all the same ring…just in different places?_ She hovered a blob of water in front of her, something that was almost effortless now after years of practice. Almost hesitantly, she plunged her wand through the blob, which was surprisingly elastic, until it was coated to the handle. She then placed her left hand next to the one that gripped the wand and pulled the water off as she muttered "mirage verus" under her breath. She was thankful again for that Latin class; it had proved useful a hundred times over. Dead language, phah! The last of the water came off in her had, regaining its original spherical shape immediately. She then pinched the end of her wand and drew out what appeared to be an exact copy of the blob in the air. Those who said that it was a copy would, she hoped, be wrong. She passed a hand through the first blob, and sure enough, it looked as though something had gone through the second blob as well. She repeated this with the second blob with the same results. She allowed a smile to form on her face as she gathered air together and spelled it to do what she needed it to. When she finally had a band of air spelled to turn silver and emit a small but noticeable burst of air at the tap of her wand along with a purposeful "firmas," she slipped it onto her finger and went down to breakfast in search of her fellow club members.

***

Natalie slipped into a seat next to a still mostly asleep Elizabeth with a triumph grin and a cheerful, "Good morning!"

Elizabeth slowly turned her head until she was looking straight at Natalie with eyes that clearly did not want to be open. She gave her a light glare and demanded, "What's so good about it?"

Natalie grinned again and held up her hand in an obvious look-at-my-ring gesture. Elizabeth sleepily looked at her hand, then looked back up to her face. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Natalie loved sleepy people. While trying really hard not to laugh (honestly, she was trying) she said, "Well, it's invisible right now…"

Elizabeth glared at Natalie with all the fury in her sleep deprived being. It cracked Natalie's control and she burst out laughing. "I'm… sorry…," she got out between laughs, "I just," bursts of laughter, "couldn't… resist." More laughter.

Elizabeth, who was still glaring but was now thoroughly awake, curtly said, "All right. So what is it when it _isn't_ invisible?"

Natalie was now calm except for the occasional giggle, so she pulled out her wand, tapped the invisible ring and muttered, "Firmas." Elizabeth was close enough that some of the wind hit her and the sight of the now visible silver club curled around Natalie's finger brought a small smile.

"You came up with a way to organized club meetings?" she guessed.

"Yep!" Natalie nodded happily.

"I guess my news isn't quite as dramatic, but I found a place for us to meet." Severus said, coming up behind them. Natalie turned around quickly.

"Oh? Where? Can you show me," she glanced guiltily at Elizabeth and amended herself, "I mean us where it is?"

"Don't we have class in a few minutes?" Elizabeth threw in, mainly just to be part of the conversation.

Natalie raised one eyebrow in Elizabeth's direction. "And?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Fine. I always wanted to ditch class once, just to be able to say that I had."

Severus rolled his eyes at his fellow club members-he wasn't sure if he was ready to call Natalie his friend yet- and started walking to the empty room a school ghost had pointed him to. He'd never heard of the room before, but the ghost called it something like the "rebellion room" whatever that meant. Maybe some rebels from a long time ago had snuck into Hogwarts and plotted in there while they hid…

Severus led them up to the fourth floor and down the corridor to a tapestry of Rudolph the Redundant and Repetitive. Severus turned to the tapestry, then hesitated, turned back and said to Natalie and Elizabeth, "Don't laugh, okay?" They both nodded solemnly, so he turned back to Rudolph the Redundant and Repetitive.

"I wish, I would like and I want you to open to what I was told, what I think, what I know is called the Rebellion Room."

"As you wish, would like and want, so I will act, perform and do," the tapestry replied as it rolled itself up to reveal a doorway.

The three of them looked at each other, grinned and walked in to explore their new club room.

**A/N Sorry about the whole making-up-spells-using-a-latin-translator-I-found-on-the-internet thing, I will avoid it as much as I posibly can (cites examples of characters muttering "a choice phrase." I'm trying to avoid making up spells, honestly!) As far as the made-up room goes, I get my permission from Dumbledore on that one :D . GoF: something along the lines of "Even _I_ don't know everything about Hogwarts!" translated: "Oh fanfiction writers? Yes, I know you're out there. Feel free to make up rooms and claim that even _Dumbledore_ didn't know all the rooms in Hogwarts, so how would the readers or J.K.R.?" Hear that? Dumbledore says it's okay. Review! And thank you (belatedly) to my reviewers, dragontama9511 and My Ashland! My Ashland, in ONE more chapter, if nobody has guessed, you can. So, not this one, but next one you can! Review anyways (please?)! Hear that, everyone who isn't My Ashland? Do you REALLY want it spoiled because you were too lazy to press that little button and hazard a guess? Oh, and you will probably be glad to know that this won't be an... I don't know, "Super-Natalie" kind of story. The main character will go back to being Elizabeth next chapter (or at least I'm ninety percent sure it will be). I should probably shut up right about...now!**


End file.
